Incendiary Grenade
The Incendiary Grenade is a grenade featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The Terrorist counterpart is the Molotov. Overview Incendiary grenades are grenades that release fire, used for anti-personnel or anti-material purposes. Modern incendiary grenades often use Thermite, which can burn through metals and is virtually impossible to extinguish after being released. In-game, the Incendiary Grenade is a CT-exclusive grenade, and the most expensive CT grenade at $600. It is useful both as a defensive and offensive tool. Defensively, the flames are excellent at temporarily preventing enemies from advancing to an important area (such as a bombsite, important pathways, or the hostages), or preventing enemies from rushing the player with close-ranged weaponry. Offensively, the flames can be thrown into a defensive position that an enemy is hiding in, trapping the enemy in flames, forcing them to come out or take damage. When thrown, the incendiary grenade will explode when making contact with a walkable surface that is 30 degrees or smaller from horizontal, deploying an area of flames capable of burning anybody that is in it. It will bounce off all other surfaces. Flying for too long will cause the grenade to explode midair, releasing nothing and damaging nobody.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moRFN970G1M The flame deals a consistent 40 damage per second (in individual hits of 8 damage) with 100% armor penetration to those in contact, including the user, their teammates, and hostages. The fire disappears after 7 seconds. Multiple flames overlapping each other will stack the damage.http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2016/04/14110/[https://youtu.be/QLSSy02mAAQ The Fire Problem - YouTube] - 3kliksphilipCS:GO - Molotov VS Incendiary Grenade - YouTube - 3kliksphilip Despite being near impossible to extinguish in reality, it can be extinguished in-game by throwing a Smoke Grenade over it. The Incendiary Grenade will also not deploy inside smoke. The Incendiary Grenade also takes a notably longer time to switch to another weapon after throwing it. Tactics :See also: Molotov#Tactics *Use incendiary grenades to block off common choke points, disrupting the enemy's strategy. **Alongside with the Molotov, use the incendiary grenade on entry ways to important areas, like bombsites, to prevent enemies from gaining access. * Use the fire and its spread to flush an enemy out of a common camping position. * In Bomb Defusal, after the C4 is planted, a Molotov can thrown on it to prevent CTs from defusing the bomb, as the even the minimum time needed to defuse the C4 (5 seconds) is enough for the fire to kill a full health player. Appearances Global Offensive= - Wildfire= - Gemini= The Incendiary Grenade is among the weapons the players can choose from at the beginning of the Phoenix Compound map in "The Extraction", "Once More Into The Breach", and "The Enemy Of My Enemy...". - Hydra= }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *Somewhat oddly, the Incendiary Grenade emits a sound when it releases the flames. However, this is probably implemented to share similar characteristics with the Molotov and to serve as a warning to players that an incendiary grenade has released flames near their location. *The Molotov and Incendiary Grenade are both very similar to the CS Grenade (a gas grenade cut from the original Counter-Strike) as area denial gadgets. **This attribute hints that the incendiary grenade in-game is made of some sort of flammable liquid, rather than solid white phosphorus, which the majority of incendiary grenade use in real life. *Counting as the same type of the weapon as Molotov cocktail, the Incendiary grenade does not has its own image on the achievement icon. *The incendiary grenade is a retextured model of the Global Offensive Smoke Grenade, and is thus modeled after the Model 5210 Smoke Grenade. Markings on the grenade however mark it as the AN/M14 incendiary grenade.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#Incendiary_Grenade Behind the scenes *Before being introduced at release date, the Molotov was the incendiary device for both factions. *Like most grenades, unused impact kill icons in the style of Team Fortress 2 kill icons and Portal stick men figures are found in the game files. **Before the the . The regular impact kill icon (identical to the HUD icon) does not appear in-game. Any kills made with incendiary devices through impact will only have both the killer and the victim's names in the feed. After the Panorama update the icon will properly show up between the killer and victim's name. References External links *Incendiary grenade at Wikipedia Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons